


Namira's Rot

by Bionic_Egypt



Series: Demiprince Izuku [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a demi-prince of Namira, Other characters are mentioned but not as important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: If anyone was asked to describe Midoriya Izuku, they would usually use the word ‘dead.’ That's usually what came from being the son of the Lady of Decay. But what happens when decay meets disintegration?
Series: Demiprince Izuku [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511006
Comments: 25
Kudos: 201





	Namira's Rot

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: I tried my hand at a non-linear narrative. Not gonna lie, it was kind of fun, but I want to know if I did a good job. Also, before you say anything, I know Namira's Rot is the name of a mushroom in the Elder Scrolls and not a power given by Namira, but if you were expecting me to perfectly stick to ES lore for any of the fics in this series, well, *shrug* Enjoy!

Four fingers pressed against the back of his neck, digging into his skin. He glanced over his shoulder, taking in the familiar grey-blue mop of hair and the beady red eyes set into a scratched up face.

“Well if it isn’t the little hero,” Shigaraki sneered. “Let’s have a chat.”

He narrowed his eyes at the villain. “Let’s.”

* * *

If anyone was asked to describe Midoriya Izuku, they would usually use the word ‘dead.’ Not to be mean, mind you; it was an apt description of his appearance. His skin had an ugly grey-yellow tint that no amount of sun could fix. His eyes sank deep into his skull, leaving hollowed-out bruise tones in their wake. His hair was ragged, clumped together in dark green streaks. His bones jutted out from beneath his skin. No matter what he did, what he ate or medications the doctors heaped on him, he looked like he was a step away from death’s door.

Midoriya Inko, his mother in all but blood, constantly worried about his health, even after accepting there was nothing anyone could do to fix him. A handful of vitamins a day kept him in decent condition. He just looked like a zombie. Maybe it was his quirk. Maybe it was a mutation. No one could pinpoint the exact cause without knowing who his birth parents were, without knowing if they looked like he did.

He had been found in the wreckage of a villain attack when he was only days old and swiftly adopted by one of the nurses at the hospital he had been taken to. She had taken pity on the small orphaned child and knew he needed someone to care for him. Inko loved her new son, even if everyone else thought he was unsettling.

* * *

“Freak!” the children on the playground cried, running away and pointing at Izuku.

Izuku stayed where he was, sitting on the ground as the grass rotted beneath him. He ran his little fingers through the wilting blades. They squished in his hands. He didn’t know why the other kids called him a freak. It wasn’t like his was the weirdest quirk in class. One of the other boys could pop his eye out of its socket, which he thought was really cool even if the others thought was super gross. Maybe they were afraid of how destructive it was? But that didn’t make sense either, since Kacchan’s quirk was just as destructive and everyone loved his.

A teacher came over to see what the commotion was all about and hesitantly asked if Izuku was alright. He nodded, still squishing the rotted grass between his fingers. Who cared if they thought his quirk was weird? It was his and he could find a way to use it to be a hero.

* * *

“I don’t understand!” Shigaraki seethed, grip tightening. “Why is no one talking about us? We invaded USJ! The League of Villains, not Stain! So why does everyone care so much about him and not us?”

“People like a message,” he said conversationally, like they were two friends having a nice chat instead of a villain and the hero he was threatening. “Your group doesn’t have a message.”

“Message?” Shigaraki’s brows creased.

“Stain wants to purify heroics. What do you want to do?”

The grip of the back of his neck tightened. “I want to _destroy_.”

* * *

“You’ll never be a hero with a villainous quirk!” Bakugou shouted in Izuku’s face. He crowded his back against the window. “Do everyone a favor and take a swan dive off the roof, you _freak_.”

Izuku watched him leave, lackeys trailing along behind him like ducklings. He would show them. There was no such thing as a villainous quirk. And even if there was, it wouldn’t matter to him. It wasn’t like he had a quirk anyway.

* * *

Massive robots rammed their way through the hoard of heroic hopefuls, culling the weak from the strong. Izuku rushed through, touching the thin metal plating surrounding the robots’ joints and watching as it rusted beneath his fingers. Several of the machines fell this way, leaving him absentmindedly hoping the other participants watched their step. Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.

When he saw the giant zero pointer about the crush the kind girl who had helped him – him, the freak, the living corpse, the one no one wanted to be around – he knew what he had to do.

He slammed his hands down on the part of the robot he could reach, digging his bony fingers into the warped metal, and _pushed_. A reddish-brown rash spread across the machine, eating at its body and its joints and its wiring. Its pace stuttered, glitches pulling it into the same actions over and over. It was still closing in on the girl. Izuku grabbed hold of the slimy feeling perpetually curled inside his ribcage and forced it out into the robot.

_Come on, come on, just a little more– _

Something inside him _cracked_ in time with the collapse of the zero pointer. As pain and darkness enveloped his senses, he found himself hoping the girl would be alright.

* * *

“So what?”

Shigaraki’s eyes burned at the flippancy of the question. “What do you mean, so what? I want to destroy everything! Heroes, people who annoy me, things I don’t like. I want it all crumbled to dust. What, not good enough a message for you, little hero?”

He shrugged, as if he didn’t know Shigaraki could put down his final finger at any second and disintegrate a hole right through his throat. “Destruction is fine, but you’re not making me care. Why should I care about you at all? You haven’t done anything other than throw a tantrum.”

* * *

“You think I did this?” Izuku asked, staring at the evidence bag full of dust sitting on the desk in front of him.

“Your quirk is the closest match on record for the destruction caused earlier today during the press’ intrusion,” Detective Tsukauchi said. “All we’re asking is if you did it or not, and if so, why.”

Izuku stared up at the detective, hollow eyes dark with annoyance. “You’re an idiot if you think I did this. I cause decay. I can’t disintegrate. Maybe next time you should read your files a bit more carefully.”

Before anyone could tell him off for disrespect, he was already walking out the door.

* * *

Izuku stood at the edge of the field, watching in horror as a monster attacked his teacher. It was a huge, vile creature reeking of death, which normally wouldn’t bother him at all, but having that murderous power directed at someone he cared about? He was going to rot it from the inside out for even daring to _look_ at Aizawa-sensei.

It wasn’t until long after the fight, after Izuku failed to kill the monster and All Might arrived just in time to save the day, that Izuku noticed the wounds that the creature could not have caused. Disintegrated muscle, down to the bone. One of the villains was unintentionally framing him for their crimes.

* * *

“He’s a fucking villain!” Bakugou shouted, struggling against the strong grip of the other students. “You saw the same shit I did; the hands-fucker has the same damn quirk!”

Ah, so that’s who hurt Aizawa-sensei, Izuku mused even as Bakugou’s explosions made his ears ring. Good to know.

“Whoa, just because he has a similar quirk doesn’t make him a villain too!” Kirishima said, hardened arms still clinging to Bakugou. “It’s super unmanly to judge someone based on their quirk. Besides, Midobro was hurt too, remember?”

“So the fucker made an alibi for himself. Big fucking whoop! He’s still a villain! Let me go!”

Izuku tuned out the rest of Bakugou’s rant. It wasn’t too hard; he’d had years to get used to it. Though he had to admit, people willing to stick up for him was new. It was kind of nice.

* * *

“A tantrum?! It’s not a tantrum!” Shigaraki hissed. “You’re pissing me off. And when something pisses me off, _I_ _destroy it_.”

Shigaraki snarled at the slight twitch of amusement on his face. He was going to let the brat go before, but now? Now he had to die.

With a cruel twist of a smirk, Shigaraki dug all five fingers into the thin skin on the back of the brat’s neck. He convulsed under his grip as his quirk took effect. This should make a good message to those pathetic heroes. No one and no where was safe from him and his League.

It took him a few seconds too long to realize those weren’t the convulsions of pain as he died. It was _laughter_. The brat was laughing at him! And – why wasn’t he dying?! There should be a hole in his neck! Why wasn’t his quirk working?!

“I wondered how long it would take you to snap,” he said, now actively leaning into the touch. “You should see the look on your face!”

“Wh-how – you cheated! What hack are you using?” There was no way anyone should have been able to counter that!

“Tell me,” the brat said lowly, his own hand creeping toward Shigaraki’s arm. A single finger grazed his sleeve, causing the dark fabric to unwind into decaying fibers. “What do you think you can do to me now that your little trick is useless?”

The dry rot spread up up up his arm, the remnants of the sleeve falling down onto the bench below. Was this what others felt when he threatened them? The fear of slow, agonizing death as a power he could not control threatened to eat away at him while he was aware enough to watch?

The monster, it couldn’t be a human child sitting beside him, grabbed his shoulder and made him look into dark, hollow eyes.

“Tell me, Shigaraki.”

“_What will you do against Namira’s Rot?_”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I asked you guys to suggest the next Daedra on the last one I posted and absolutely no one said Namira, but this was one of the first ideas I had when I came up with the concept of the series (specifically, the idea I had was of that last line). Next up will be one of your guys' suggestions though! I've actually started the Sheogorath one! But feel free to suggest things in the comments. I'd love to hear your ideas!


End file.
